Shadow vs BlackWarGreymon
Shadow vs BlackWarGreymon is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-seventh DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Digimon! Two anti-heroic creations go to war, which one will prevail? Intro Fight Location: Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog. Both Black Arms and G.U.N. forces were on the receiving end of Shadow's wrath - he was laying waste to anyone that stood in his way. He needed to find the Chaos Emeralds if he had any hope of discovering his past. After wiping out the last few Black Arms troopers, Shadow strolled towards the second Chaos Emerald, before being interrupted by a large mechanical figure dropping in front of him. "So this is what's left of the Ultimate Lifeform?" BlackWarGreymon said. "What a waste of potential." Shadow clenched his fists. "Stand in my way, and you will pay a heavy price." he warned. The Digimon ignored Shadow's instructions and instead pointed his arms towards the hedgehog. HERE WE GO! BlackWarGreymon's arms began to glow as he fired multiple blasts of green energy at Shadow, which the hedgehog maneuvered away from with a Spin Dash. The hedgehog then charged at the Digimon, who raised his right arm to block the attack, shoving Shadow back. BWG then leaped into the air and went to deliver an axehandle to his opponent, but Shadow warped behind him. "Chaos Spear!" he called, dropping the attack into the Digimon's back. This did little to the Digimon, who stood back up and swatted Shadow in the chest, smashing him into an overturned bus. Shadow hit the vehicle hard and dropped to a knee. BlackWarGreymon then tossed two balls of fire at Shadow, who used his speed to rush past them, then lunging for the Digimon's face with a Homing Attack. Shadow's attack landed, but didn't really phase the Digimon much. BlackWarGreymon retaliated with a headbutt to knock Shadow back, then lifted a nearby police car and hurled it at the hedgehog. Shadow recovered and used Chaos Spear to destroy the incoming car, and BlackWarGreymon used this as a chance to go on the attack. He rushed at Shadow, bashing him with a shoulder tackle, then slashed him several times with outstretched claws. He then grabbed Shadow and slammed him into the floor, dragging him down the street and launching him into the side of a building, the impact forming a crater in the wall. BWG then fired more green blasts of energy at Shadow, who used Chaos Control to stop time momentarily. The hedgehog then attacked mercilessly, unloading on the Digimon with Chaos Punishment, bombarding his foe with Chaos power. When times resumed, BlackWarGreymon dropped to the ground injured, giving Shadow the knowledge that he was making progress. The Digimon then stood back up and quickly began to create a tornado, sucking in nearby cars and debris, which he then launched towards Shadow. The hedgehog began to create his own tornado, which he then used to manipulate the Digimon's, sending it back to him. BlackWarGreymon then found himself being pulled into the vortex, and Shadow leaped above the tornado as the Digimon took the beating. Shadow created three Chaos Spears, which rained down on the Digimon, dealing a lot of damage to him. When the tornado subsided, BlackWarGreymon found himself grounded, with Shadow lunging down with a stomp. The Digimon reacted in time, firing a stream of fire from his mouth towards Shadow, who took the initial damage, but teleported behind his foe to recover. BlackWarGreymon anticipated this though and swung his right arm around, striking Shadow in the side of the head with a stiff elbow shot, blasting him towards the edge of a pit. Shadow recovered in time and quickly dashed away from the pit, rushing at his opponent with a Spin Dash. BlackWarGreymon charged for Shadow with a shoulder tackle, and the two attacks collided, both being blown back by the impact of the two attacks. BlackWarGreymon summoned two more balls of fire and launched them at Shadow, who sidestepped them both, but ran into a punt by the Digimon, sending him further down the street. The hedgehog tumbled to the ground, slamming hard against a car. BlackWarGreymon then made his way over to his foe, readying his War Blaster for another onslaught. Shadow quickly rolled underneath the car, then picked it up and flung it towards the Digimon, who wasn't ready for it whatsoever and the car slammed into his chest, sandwiching him between it and a tank truck. Shadow then leaped above his foe and charged up his coup de grace. "Chaos... Blast!" he cried, as Chaos energy exploded around his foe, destroying the oil truck behind him which caused a massive explosion. When the attack subsided, BlackWarGreymon lay on the ground, burning from the fuel that caught fire and buried under the remains of the truck. Shadow landed a few yards away. "Hmph. What a waste of time." he said, walking away. A few moments later, Shadow heard an explosion from behind him, and he turned around to see where it came from. It was BlackWarGreymon emerging from the rubble, armour still burning from the explosion. He began charging up an attack. "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled, launching the attack at Shadow. Before the hedgehog could figure out what was happening, he was caught by the attack and disintegrated by it. The aftermath caused a large explosion in the area, and once the smoke subsided, there was a massive crater where Shadow once stood. The Chaos Emeralds Shadow had retrieved dropped to the ground with a loud clang, and BlackWarGreymon retrieved them. Who knows what powers they could grant him? DBX! Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs